


Dating 101

by Xruppino



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Confused Hasegawa Langa, Dancing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Insecure Kyan Reki, Internalized Homophobia, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Pining Kyan Reki, Skateboarding, Slow Burn, Supportive Hasegawa Langa's Mother, adam jail challenge, not beta read we die like cherry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xruppino/pseuds/Xruppino
Summary: Reki Kyan: sO my whole family ya know knows im bi BUT i made the mistake of telling them all that I was seeing someone and yadda yadda BASICALLY i need to eithe stage a breakup or someones gonna hace to fake date me rn.Miya Chinen: gross, leave me out of this.Sakurayashiki Kaoru: Why would you tell your family that you have a boyfriend when you do not? I advise that you come clean and tell them that you are sorry. That is the best way.Nanjo Kojiro: Hate to break it to you but I already have someone <3 and i'm a little old don't u thinkReki Kyan: gUYS THIS IS SERIOUS !!!!!!!!!Sakurayashiki Kaoru: That only leaves one person.....Langa Hasegawa: Why not just start dating someone? I'm sure there's a lot of people that like you.Reki Kyan: THATS MY ISSUES,,, , ,,, THERE I SN TMiya Chinen: You'd be surprised.or: Two pinning idiots trying to fake date :)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	1. day 0

**Day 0, 2:05 p.m**

**Gayter Boys**

**Reki Kyan:** GUys

 **Reki Kyan:** FELLOWS

 **Reki Kyan:** PLEasE 

**Langa Hasegawa:** Reki?

 **Miya Chinen:** What do you want slime? I'm playing a game.

 **Reki Kyan:** I NEED EVERYONE HERE PLEs

 **Reki Kyan: @everyone** get in here pls

 **Miya Chinen:** What did you do.

 **Langa Hasegawa:** What if he really needs help, Miya?

 **Miya Chinen:** Of course you read the texts when it's about him.

 **Nanjo Kojiro:** LMAO he's so oblivious

 **Miya Chinen:** Don't say "lmao", aren't you like 40?

 **Nanjo Kojiro:** If I look this good at 40 then I can't even imgaine what Kaoru is gonna look like ;)

 **Sakurayashiki Kaoru:** That is enough, Joe.

 **Nanjo Kojiro:** What happened to first nae basis ;0

 **Sakurayashiki Kojiro:** *name

 **Miya Chinen:** Are your thumbs really that big?

 **Reki Kyan:** WHERES SHADOW

 **Miya Chinen:** He's too busy being my butler since he lost to me in a beef :)

 **Reki Kyan:** did NOT like how passive that smiley face is but OK

 **Langa Hasegawa:** Reki, what do you need?

 **Langa Hasegawa:** Should I come over?

 **Langa Hasegawa:** Are you okay?

 **Reki Kyan:** i'm fine !! Thankyou for worry tho dude ;')

 **Sakurayashiki Kaoru:** Why is my work being interrupted?

 **Reki Kyan:** oH OKAY SO

 **Reki Kyan** : I think i fuCKED UP AHAHAHAH

 **Langa Hasegawa:** Huh?

 **Reki Kyan:** OKAY OKAY SO LET ME EXPLAIN

 **Reki Kyan:** sO my whole family ya know knows im bi BUT i made the mistake of telling them all that I was seeing someone and yadda yadda BASICALLY i need to eithe stage a breakup or someones gonna hace to fake date me rn.

 **Miya Chinen:** gross, leave me out of this.

 **Sakurayashiki Kaoru:** Why would you tell your family that you have a boyfriend when you do not? I advise that you come clean and tell them that you are sorry. That is the best way.

 **Nanjo Kojiro:** Hate to break it to you but I already have someone <3 and i'm a little old don't u think

 **Reki Kyan:** gUYS THIS IS SERIOUS !!!!!!!!!

 **Sakurashiki Kaoru:** That only leaves one person.....

 **Langa Hasegawa:** Why not just start dating someone? I'm sure there's a lot of people that like you.

 **Reki Kyan:** THATS MY ISSUES,,, , ,,, THERE I SN T

 **Miya Chinen:** You'd be surprised.

 **Miya Chinen:** Langa, why don't you be slime one's fake boyfriend :)

 **Langa Hasegawa:** I'm not sure that I would be the best option.

 **Reki Kyan:** MIYA CHINEN U ARE AN ABSOLUTE GENIOYUS !!!!!

 **Reki Kyan:** LANGA

 **Reki Kyan:** MY BEST PAL

 **Reki Kyan:** HOW WOULD YOU JUST LOEVEE TO FAKE DATE ME

 **Reki Kyan:** iT WOULD ONLY BE FOR LIKE A DAY OR TWO AND THEN WE CAN STAGE A BREAK UP AND BADA BING BADA BOOM

 **Langa Hasegawa:** Are you sure?

 **Reki Kyan:** YES !! WE'RE ALREADY BESTFRIENDS SO CLOSE ENIUGH

 **Langa Hasegawa:** Ok :)

 **Reki Kyan:** YESSSSYSYESS OK MEET AT MY HOUSE ???/

 **Langa Hasegawa:** Okay :) I'll bring meat buns.

**-Langa Hasegawa and Reki Kyan are offline-**

**Nanjo Kojiro:** Place your bets now folks.

 **Sakurayashiki Kaoru:** Shut up.

**-Nanjo Kojiro and Sakurayashiki Kaoru are offline-**

**Miya Chinen:** Gross.

**-Miya Chinen is offline-**

**Day 0, 3:20 p.m**

"I hope this works." Reki muttered to himself before placing his phone on purple blankets. Soft music thrummed in the background, no doubt his mom and sisters already beginning to prepare dinner. Sunlight streamed golden rays through the red heads window, bathing his room in a soft midday glow that gave it a tan tint. Reki could feel his anxiety thrum under his skin as though it would outpour the second he opened his mouth.  _ 'Is this really going to work?' _ Reki thought to himself, eyeing the clouds through his window as they passed by.  _ 'We're already best friends. What would be so different?' _ He blamed that fact that he would be lying to his entire family that he had a boyfriend for the reason his heart seemed to be running a million miles a minute. Sighing, Reki turned on his phone once again deciding to distract himself. Maybe he could find a new skate trick to learn, one that would help him catch up with everyone else, hopefully. 

"What am I doing?!" Reki groaned. He flopped back onto his bed, tracing the ceiling with his hand. Maybe Cherry was right, he should just say he lied. But then his family would be disappointed in him! He couldn't do that! Him and Langa only need to act like a couple for one day. Maybe two. Maybe even a week. God knows how long his Mom is going to make Langa stay over. Losing track in his own thoughts, he neglected the sound of his doorbell ringing and his mom's cheery, "Hello!" It wasn't until a familiar head of blue opened his door was Reki rudely pulled out of his own head.

"Reki!" Langa smiled at the other boy, still standing in the doorway.  _ 'He's your best friend. Any friend would do this. This is perfectly normal.' _ Reki attempted to console himself before sharply sitting up and throwing on a big grin. 

"Langa! You can come in ya' know." A brief panic crossed Langas expression before he quickly shuffled in, plastic bag in hand. "Geez we've been friends for almost two years and you're still scared to come in." Reki laughed, patting the spot next to him on the bed.  _ 'Do I seem weird? I totally seem weird. No. This is normal!! Completely fine, just buddies that have to pretend to date. No biggie!'  _ An electric storm quickly brewed within Rekis brain, jumbling his thoughts and making his skin feel too tight all at once. 

"Are you okay?" Langa asked, setting the plastic bag between them, no doubt seeing his friends' shaky hands.  _ 'How can I be okay when YOU are the one I have to 'date'' _ Reki thought. It didn't help that Langa was staring at him so insistently, icey eyes shining with anticipation. 

"I'm fine!" Reki said, throwing up another broad grin and shoving his hands in his pockets.  _ 'what the fuck is wrong with me what the fucke waht whathaejf'  _ "Sorry for pulling you into this." The red head smiled apologetically. Langa stared at his friend for a minute with a calculating gaze, almost as if he was trying to read Rekis movements. Silence had never seemed so loud. Reki chose to focus on the white flowers donning his window sill instead of his friends piercing eyes. Petals fanned out widely, overlapping each other as though they were in a race to see which one could grow more faster. Some were just small buds in the plot, waiting for the others to move so they could get the sunlight they needed to grow. The delicate petals shook slightly in the gentle breeze, each petal adorning its own share of details, yet each one, even the ripped ones, looking as soft as  his hair.  What. Anyway. Drawing his eyes back to Langa, Reki looked to the contents of the plastic bag. Meat buns. Right.

"Meat buns!" Reki quickly changed the subject, causing Langa to look surprised before smiling softly and grabbing both of the buns from the bag. 

"Sorry they might not be very warm." The blue haired boy offered apologetically. Reki waved him off before grabbing one out of his friend's pale hand.

"No biggie!" Reki said, hastily unwrapping his and shoving it in his mouth before any weird thoughts can slip out. At this point, Reki thought he might puke. The crawling sensation of anxiety was suffocating and felt as though it was clawing its way up his throat. It was an ugly feeling. This was his best friend. Why did it seem so different? He had to stop acting weird because what if Langa finds out and then Langa doesn't like him and thinks he gross and leaves him and- full stop. No. This is his best friend. Reki peered upwards towards the boy, staring through red wisps. Langa took a bite from his food and savoured it before a look of delight crossed upon his face. This was fine. Langa was his best friend. Langa was the center and the solution to the storms in his brain. He gave him warmth on the coldest days and would always be there for every stepping stone in Rekis life. This would be fine.

"Reki, why aren't you eating? Do you not like it?" Snapping out of his thoughts once again- that's been happening a lot, hasn't it- Reki was quick to shove a bite into his mouth and offer a cheeky thumbs up. It would be okay. It was only a day or two. He could do this, as long as Langa was by his side. 


	2. day 0.2

**Day 0.2, 10:06 p.m**

Nightfall comes with a whisper of perfect black that grows into a comforting chorus of stars. The moon sat high in the sky, reflecting off the glass window, allowing faint light into the now dark room. Reki watched the rise and fall of Langas chest as the blue haired boy quickly crept into a dream land. What was he dreaming about? Reki often wondered. What kind of thoughts go through his friend's head? Sighing, Reki looked towards the now closed window. They would talk about the whole dating thing tomorrow. For now, Reki was content to sit with his thoughts. How does he do it? Reki thought, drawing his gaze back to the pale face he came to know like the back of his hand. Langa was different from him. He was poised, admirable, and he held onto the best part of himself, yet still continued onwards.

Flopping down beside Langa, Reki stared at the thin blue hair, gently framing the others' faces. Langa was strong, and in control. He's capable of self-evolution in a way that Reki just isn't. It was getting late, and Reki knew he should go to bed considering the chat he would have to have when the sun rises. God, he was not looking forward to that. But for now, he was content to just exist. To stay in Langas space and breathe the other boy in. Reki turned away from Langa and let out an exasperated sigh. Tomorrow was a new day. He would be okay. The red head closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift into the soft sheets and dreams of what's to come. 

**Day 0.2, 9:24 a.m**

"Reki," A soft voice spoke, "Reki." It said again. The white-gold of the new day entered the room signaling the world to wake up. Reki's eyes fluttered open, his half-awake state keeping his mind at bay while Langa stared at him. Why was Langa here? Oh, that's right. As Reki slowly pulls himself out of his dream, he comes to find that seeing Langa in the morning was an even better dream.

"G'mornin'" Reki's speech came out slightly slurred. His hair was more unruly than it usually was and his black headband laid askew on his head. He slowly shook away the visions of the night to give way to the day. Langa smiled down at his friend softly, not wanting to make Reki feel rushed to wake up. Reki was a different being, Langa had decided. Reki was warm. The one who could make him feel less lonely. The red head finally sat up albeit slightly slouched against the wooden bed frame. 

"You're mom made miso soup and fish." Langa found himself speaking softly, still not wanting to startle the slowly waking red head beside him. 

"Hmm, s'did?" Langa let out a small laugh at that. Leave it to Reki to sound like a drunk man once woken up. 

"Yeah she did," Reki stared at Langa for a moment which caused the latter to panic for a moment before quickly adding, "She said we could eat in here if we wanted, and we can talk more about the..." Langa hesitated. No. Reki was his best friend, he could trust him. "The relationship thing." That woke Reki up. Snapping his eyes open, Reki suddenly became alert and nervously scratched his cheek. 

"O-Oh yeah." Reki stuttered nervously, already feeling his stomach turning. "I-I'll go get the food!" Reki cheered, jumping from his bed and out his room quicker than Langa could say 'OK'. Langa watched the door close after his friend and sat staring for a minute before looking towards the TV mounted on the wall. The news played on a quiet volume, so it was kind of hard to hear, but Langa could see they were predicting rain in the upcoming week.  _ 'Rain makes it harder to skateboard' _ Langa frowned at the thought. The roads would be slippery and so would the ramps. Langa doesn't like getting hurt. Skateboarding and snowboarding were so similar, yet so different. Langa could feel the sadness slowly pool in his gut at the thought of not skateboarding. It was familiar, a comfort after his dad died and it was just him and his mom. His mom had been so happy when she learned about it too.

Reki came in quick, cutting off Langas train of thought. Reki. The sadness immediately dispelled and was replaced with the warmth that often followed the red head. Placing both plates on the table in the middle of the room, both boys kneeled down in front of their respective plates. Clapping their hands together, the two cheered, "Itadakimasu!" before digging in. 

Reki had immediately gone for the rice, stuffing his mouth full before looking towards Langa. He had to contain his laughter as the boy struggled with the chopsticks. Thickly swallowing, Reki pointed his chopsticks towards his friend.

"You've been here for almost a year AND your mom's Japanese AND you still can't hold chopsticks." Langa's mouth went agape, caught off guard by his friends' corrections. Reki laughed, seeing the deer in headlights look on Langas face. "Here, let me show you." Reki held his hand out more, subconsciously telling Langa to copy his movements. When Langa didn't follow, Reki sighed and slightly nudges his own hand forward. Somehow, despite being friends for so long, Langa always held the same awkward air around him.

"You're supposed to copy me." Reki huffed softly, watching Langa quickly shift to copy the position of Rekis hand. "Here, you hold it in the weird meaty part of your thumb and index- yeah! you got it!" Reki cheered, seeing Langa adjust his hands position to match his. "You're a fast learner!" Reki said before shoving another handful of rice in his mouth. 

"Really?" Langa spoke, sounding disbelieving. His eyes sparkled, staring intensely towards Reki. Reki nodded, cheeks puffy from the rice as he threw Langa a closed mouth smile. The blue haired teen looked down towards the hand holding the metal chopsticks and smiled. This was all natural to the two of them. They are practically inseperable afterall.

**Day 0.2, 10:08 a.m**

The pair were relaxing on Reki's floor, watching some cheesy skate show on the TV that Reki insisted was 'revolutionary'. They really needed to talk about the plan and how they were going to convince Rekis family that they are dating. But for now, the pair were content to ignore the problem and just sit and enjoy each other's company. 

"Langa," Reki broke the silence, "How do you want to do this?" Langa stared at his friend's face for a moment, analyzing. His mouth was slightly open and a hint of blush was splayed across tan cheeks. 

"Can't we just act like how we normally do?" Langa questioned. Reki had said it himself. They were already best friends. What would be so different? 

"WHAT?" Reki exclaimed, jumping up and pointing a finger at Langa. "NO! We have to be a couple, ya know do like...lovey dovey stuff and all that." As Reki kept talking, his words slowly got quieter and quieter. His finger dropped to his side and he stared at Langa with an unreadable look on his face.

"We can ask Cherry and Joe." Langa said. A quick look of confusion crossed Rekis face before he smiled wide and threw his arms around Langa, tackling him to the ground.

"You. are. a. Genius!" Reki exclaimed. He hurriedly grabbed his phone from his pocket and began typing. Langa stayed in his position on the floor for a moment, skin tingling from when Reki hugged him. Smiling, Langa pulled himself up and peeked over Reki's shoulder to see the other one opening the group chat.

**Gayter Boys**

**Reki Kyan: @Sakurayashiki Kaoru @Nanjo Kojiro**

**Nanjo Kojiro:** Reki?

**Reki Kyan:** WHERE'S CHERRY

**Nanjo Kojiro:** Working, why?

**Reki Kyan:** ME AND LANGA NEED HELP 

**Reki** **Kyan:** AnD WE THOUGHT THAT YOU ADN CHERRY WOULD B THE BEST OPTION

**Nanjo Kojiro:** Oh? And with what may I ask ;)

**Reki Kyan:** Stop doing the winky face it reminds me too much of @d*m

**Nanjo Kojiro:** rude :(

**Reki Kyan:** oKAY SO ANYWAY

**Reki Kyan:** WHAt DO PPL IN RELATIONSHIPS LIE,, DO ??

**Nanjo Kojiro:** Reki...

**Nanjo Kojiro:** Have you never, been in a relationship? :0

**Miya Chinen:** He's hopeless, what do you think?

**Reki Kyan:** THATS NOT FAIR :(((((

**Nanjo Kojiro:** HAHA Reki, if you want to know about me and Cherry all you had to do was ask.

**Reki Kyan:** BUT I MEAN LIKE, HOLDING HADNS AND STUFF, HOW ?

**Nanjo Kojiro:** Holding hands is the easy part, but other things...

**Miya Chinen:** Gross. Plus were minors please shut up.

**Nanjo Kojiro:** OK well, holding hands is easy. Besides, you only need to make them think that you're dating, you don't have to actually date. So just practice holding hands and looking at each other lovey dovey and you'll be good.

**Miya Chinen:** They already have that last part down.

**Reki Kyan:** YOU'RE RIGHT !!! TYYY C YA

**-Reki Kyan is offline-**

**Nanjo Kojiro:** Good luck :))

**Miya Chinen:** Ew.

**-All are offline-**

"Okay!" Reki clapped his hands together, shoving his phone back into his pocket. "Joe said that we just need to hold hands and badda bing badda boom! They're convinced!" Reki stated proudly. The pair stared at each other for a moment, Langa trying to process what his friend said and Reki waiting for Langas response.

"Like this?" Before Reki could react, Langa had grasped Rekis hand on his own, intertwining their fingers together. Reki stared at their hands held between the two of them. Noting how they seemed to weave together in a perfect mix of red and blue thread. A deep blush practically enveloped Rekis face as he stared at his own tan skin against Langa's pale hand. Reki could feel the calluses on his skin from months of bailing onto the pavement. Langas hands were masterpieces, artwork built from his own devotion. Had they always been like this? When did Langa start to really push himself? How far can Langa go? He held his fingers in between the others, feeling rough knuckles and cold skin. He wanted to create a map of every line and crease in Langas hand, know the warmth and the cold. Realizing how weird he must seem, Reki quickly snatched his hand away, throwing Langa a smile to try and cover up his growing nerves.

"Y-yeah! Just like that!" Reki stammered. Langa beamed at the red head, blush slowly forming on the apples of his cheeks. Reki stared at Langa once again. How his icy eyes seemed to sparkle with pride at getting something right. The pink champagne blush that covered dimpled cheeks with a blossoming smile and a happiness that seemed to radiate. Reki shoved his hand in Langas face, making the other laugh before falling on the ground once again.

Reki grumbled and looked away, "We have a lot more left to do." Langa peered up at Reki from his starfish position on the floor, confusion making its way to his face.

"But I thought that Joe said hand holding was all we needed?" Reki almost gaped at that, maybe Langa was really as clueless as he was. 

"We'll, let's get to work then!" Reki stood, offering his hand to the blue haired teen on the floor. Langa smiled again, grabbing his friend's hand and lifting himself up. He held onto to Rekis hand and considered his options for a second. Looking down at the red heads hand in his own, he could feel how perfectly they seemed to slip into each other, as though pieces of a puzzle were connecting. Taking the chance, Langa Intertwined their fingers.

"OK!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 !!!! I ngl have a really hard time writing Joe ahdufnh but here we get some of Langas POV too and panicked Reki per usual. Feedback is always welcome and have a good day !


	3. day 0.3

**Day 0.3, 1:03 p.m**

The pair were relaxing in Rekis room, talking and showing each other a multitude of random videos. Really, it was Reki finding cool skate tricks and shoving his phone in Langas face and asking, 'Can you do that?!' They had practiced holding each other's hands a few more times but decided to take a break after Rekis mom walked in and said they looked like they were going to die from overheating. Speaking of Rekis mom.

"Reki, you never said why we have to fake a date." Langa stated. The red head looked up from the video he was watching and stared upwards in thought.

"Oh, I guess I never did." Reki clicked his tongue before accidentally standing in front of Langa, "Well Langa," the redhead said confidently, "I made a mistake, as you know and told my family that I had a boyfriend." For emphasis, Reki pointed his finger straight at Langa, "And that's where you come in!" Reki stopped, eyes shining with a beaming smile to accompany them. Staring to the side, Langa tried to think.

"I don't get it." The blue haired teen finally said after a moment. Rekis mouth formed an 'O' shape as it quickly dawned on him that he never really did tell Langa why they had to do all this. Quickly pulling himself back together, Reki smiled, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, my mom wanted to invite them over for dinner to ya' know, get to know them." 

"And since they don't really exist..." Langa trailed off.

"That's where you come in!" Reki said, leaning forward into Langas personal space. If it was anyone but Reki, usually Langa would feel bothered by this, but something about the warmth in those glowing brown eyes accompanied by a beaming smile drew Langa in. Langa found himself matching Rekis smile before responding.

"OK, got it!" Reki drew back and did a little cheer which had Langas heart twisting around his body. Days with Reki are easy. Their conversations were more than words. It is smiles, the gentle shrugs and the light in their eyes. Langa felt elevated by the others' presence and even the silent spaces were comfortable. Langa would describe Reki as loud. Loud in his bright red hair, yellow hoodie and the wrench hanging from the rope he had attached to his belt loops. Loud in the way he seemed to make the energy of the room become suddenly hyper with just walking in. The drunk sort of feeling you get when you drive down an empty road with the sun beating on your cheeks with windows down and music blasting. Sometimes while his mom and sisters were cooking, they would play music in which he would draw Langa in and prance about the room with him, softly humming the tune. Noticing the distracted look on Langas face, Reki swooped up his hand and intertwined their fingers as they had many times within the day.

"See! It's getting easier and easier!" Langa stared at the blissful expression on Rekis face before they both burst into laughter. Hands held tight between the two. As they dissolved into puddles of laughter, belly's shaking.

"OK, OK," Reki said in between bouts of giggles, "We have the first step down so now all we need is to be convincing." Coming down from their short high, Langa smiled softly, eyes crinkling to show the outpour of happiness the other gave him.

"Your mom already knows me, so I doubt she would be too surprised." Reki laughed at that, flopping down onto his bed, momentarily forgetting their intertwined hands and as a result pulling Langa down with him. 

"Well yeah, she does know you but-" Reki cut himself off staring intensely at Langa who laid next to him, blue hair fanned out over the black and yellow pillows. "You're pretty." It didn't take long for Langas face to burst into flames practically, causing Reki-who by the way didn't look so calm himself-to burst into another fit of giggles.

"WHAT?" Langa exclaimed, eyes blown wide in confusion. 

"Well, If we're going to be convincing, then you have to get used to compliments." Reki stated matter-of-factly, sitting up and pointing his head towards the ceiling with hands on his hips. 

"Oh," Langa said, closing his eyes, face still aflame. Seeing his friend withdraw, Reki quickly panicked.

"Wait! But we don'thavetoifyoudon'twanttoandi'msor-" Reki began speaking a million miles a minute, trying to take back what he said. The feeling of dread quickly flooded his gut as thought came in at an outpour. He was going to think Reki was weird and he would tell Reki to find someone else. Except there wasn't anyone else he could find. Joe and Cherry are too old and they're already together and Miya was practically a baby. He would have to own up what he did to his family and-

"You light up my world." The gears in Reki's head halted to stop, now it was his turn to look surprised. Langa stared up at Reki, a slight smirk on his face.  _ 'He knows exactly what he's doing' _ Reki thought. A slight breeze drifted in through the open window, shuffling Rekis hair about his agape face. A compliment is only such when given from the soul. This, Langa knows. And that's why he chose to give Reki the most honest one he could think of. The one that was the most true. He knew he could play it off as 'practice' for pretending to date, he knew that Reki wouldn't remember it when this is all done. So he had to say it now. 

"WHAT?!" Reki mirrored Langa from before, and now it was Langas turn to burst into laughter. 

"You did it to me, and I'm guessing in a real relationship it has to go both ways." He could practically see the steam coming off of Rekis head. If this is how he reacted to one simple compliment, Langa would give him them every day until he believed it. 

"At least warn a guy!" Reki said as he pressed his face into a pillow, willing for the heat that began to crawl down his neck to stop. 

"You didn't warn me!" Langa pointed out, pressing his finger into Rekis mop of hair. Reki blanched, slowly playing the scenes of beforehand again. Looking up towards the ceiling, Reki sat in thought for a moment before mumbling.

"Oh, I guess I didn't." The pair dissolved into laughter once again. "I guess we're both kind of train wrecks." Reki spoke, trying to stop another fit of laughter.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Langa's eyes gleamed looking at Reki. They sat in silence for a minute, both calming themselves down from what just took place. Langa's heart refused to settle down, still thrumming hardly against his chest as though it was trying to burst out. Hyping himself up for a moment, he finally willed his vocal chords to play.

"So when's the dinner?" Langa prayed that Reki couldn't hear the slight shake in his voice or see his wobbly hands.

"This Wednesday." Reki calmly stated, throwing a glance towards Langa. The blue haired teen processed for a second before blanching.

"That's," Langa desperately reached for the words that just wouldn't fall off his tongue, "That's, two days away!" The blush quickly made its way back to Langas face, heart seeming to beat even harder as though it would crack his ribs.

"Yep!" Reki said peering at Langa with a smile, "And that's why we have to get to work, and fast!" Silence passed again before Reki came to a realization, "Wait. You should probably text your mom." How did he forget? A new panic seemed to replace the previous one-replacing panic with panic? Kind of weird if you ask him-Langa practically swan dived for his phone, quickly trying to press the power button and,

"It's dead." 

"Oh." The two stared at each other, wide eyed. Langas mom was an angel don't get them wrong but sometimes, she could be overprotective of Langa. Since his dad died, all she wanted was for Langa to be happy, but in turn, kind of became a worrywart. 

"Here!" Reki said after the brief moment of panic, "Also ask if she could bring over some clothes, you're starting to smell." Reki tossed Langa his charger and pinched his own nose for dramatic effect.

"You've been wearing the same clothes for almost a week! You probably smell more than I do!" Langa became defensive, plugging in his phone and pointing an accusing finger at his friend.

"Whaaaat?" Reki spoke drawn out, "Couldn't be me!" And before Langa knew it, Reki had swept up a new pair of clothes and practically darted to the bathroom. Langa laughed at his friend's antics before growing curious and taking a whiff of himself. Okay, maybe he did need a change of clothes. With how his heart has been raving, making him feel all sweaty and anxious, he didn't blame Reki for saying something. Smiling to himself, Langa patiently waited for his phone to charge, the thumping in his ribs slowly growing quieter and quieter. It was weird, how he couldn't seem to stay calm around Reki ever since they first met. His heart would always practically threaten to climb out of his throat. He figured it was the anxiety from the situation at hand and left at that. 

Once the familiar logo of his phone company popped up, Langa quickly sent a text to his mom letting her know where he was and asking her to bring some clothes for him before slumping down and waiting for Reki to come back. In two days he would have to say he was Rekis boyfriend to the red heads' whole family. He didn't doubt that they would be prepared, but he did doubt on whether he would be able to fit the role. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we've been on day 0 for a lil but I want to get the basis of the fic down before really getting into the story ;-; as always, feedback is appreciated !


	4. day 1

**Day 1, 3:07 a.m**

"Langa," Reki whispered into the dead of night, "psst, Langaaaa." He repeated. The blue hair teen slightly stirred, filling Reki with false hope when he continued sleeping. Puffing his cheeks out, Reki knew what he had to do. "Here go nothing." He whispered before smacking Langas head, effectively causing him to bolt upright. 

"Reki wha-" Langa began, Reki quickly shushing him. Confused, Langa turned on his phone, flinching from the bright light. Looking back towards the red head, he could see his shoulders shake with barely contained laughter. "Reki, it's three a.m." Langa harshly whispered, peering back at the red head. Reki quickly calmed himself down and beamed confidentially.

"Exactly." Reki announced. Langa furrowed his eyebrows, confusion clear on his features. Reki sighed, realizing his friend had no clue what he was getting at. He stood quickly-but quietly-and held his hand out to Langa. "Trust me, you're going to like it!" Even in the dead of night, Langa could see the mischievous glint that circled Rekis eyes. Giving in, Langa allowed himself to be pulled off the bed by his friend and into the dead of night.

In the serenade of black, the stars are a choir as lights that sing in infinite patterns. The slight breeze that ruffled through the trees only served to make Okinawa night seem even warmer. They walked along white sidewalks, Langa still not knowing where Reki was taking him. Langa had been grabbing his skateboard before when Reki quickly told him that he wouldn't need it. It all seemed so out of character for the redhead. Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe this was like those monsters on that island, except, he wasn't sure he was so scared of this one. With Rekis hand in his, Langa looked at his surroundings. He knew exactly where he was, having walked the path to Rekis house many times before. Their walk was lit by street lamps, the soft glow of the moon and the occasional headlight of a car. 

"I still don't know where we're going." Reki stopped abruptly, peering over his shoulder at Langa. Langa could feel his heart begin to thrum louder as his eyes met the warm amber. Reki stared, calculating for a bit as though having a discussion with himself. After a minute of silence, Reki finally spoke. 

"There's supposed to be a meteor shower soon." The red head looked towards the smattering of stars across the sky, "I wanted to go see it." Reki looked back at Langa who had no clue how to interpret that. Standing under swaying trees, Langa felt drawn into Reki. Not the first time, definitely not the last. But, he had no clue what he was feeling. His stomach did somersaults and he felt more nervous standing here with Reki than he did when his mom told him that they were moving. Yet, at the same time, he feels eerily calm and still, water tension so thick that not even a rock could break it. "I'm sorry if you didn't want to." Reki quickly spoke, slipping his hand out of Langas. Whatever energy that had possessed the red head before had quickly drained away. He seemed so small under the glow of the streetlamps. Panicking, Langa quickly tried to restore his friend's energy.

"No! I want to. I think," Langa breathed in and back out, "I think it would be cool." It's as though he could see a battery symbol over Rekis head suddenly become 100% at the way his friend practically lit up the dark. The redhead launched himself at Langa, grabbing around his neck and practically shaking with excitement. 

"Sweet!" Reki detached himself, and began walking once again, but this time with a pep in his step. Langa followed after him like he was in elementary school and they were playing follow the leader. Out of the corner of his eye, he registered Reki swinging his arm back and forth. Well, they had to practice whenever they could, right? Smiling, Langa grabbed onto Rekis hand once more and intertwined their fingers. No matter how long they've spent with each other's hands together in the past day, Langa could never get over the shock that ran through his body and seemed to light every synapse on fire. Reki laughed, pulling Langa across the street to their destination. 

Outwardly, Reki may seem energetic and like he's used to this already, but in reality, he didn't think he ever would get it. Holding hands wasn't bad though. He liked the security, being able to know that as long as their hands were tightly clasped together, Langa could never leave him. He just hoped his hand wasn't as sweaty as he felt. Through the darkness of the night, It was hard to see the smattering of pink that stretched itself across the both of the boys cheeks. 

"Wait!" Reki quickly dropped Langas hand, quickly standing in front of the other teen. "Close your eyes." He stood on his tiptoes to try and distract Langa from the scene behind him. A puzzled look briefly crosses Langas face before he closes his eyes. Reki smiles and grabs onto both of Langas hands. "Do you trust me?" Reki was smiling ear to ear at how dumb this all was.

"I don't know, what are you planning?" Langa shot back, seemingly happy with his response. Reki lightly smacked Langas arm and huffed. 

"Well you're gonna' have to!" In all honesty, having Langa close his eyes really had no point. Considering how wide and vast the scenery was behind him, anyone with any eyesight would've noticed it in an instant. He wonders if he was distracted by anything. Quickly glancing around, looking for anyone Langa could've been staring at, Reki felt strangely at ease with the knowledge that no one else was around. The thought of Langa focusing on someone else made Rekis heart twinge weirdly, in a gross yucky feeling that he didn't like, so he chose not to focus on it. 

"Okay!" Reki stopped suddenly which caused Langa to run into his back. "You can open your eyes!" The first thing that Langa noticed was the salty air wafting around with the whispers of wind. The second thing he noticed was the usually golden sand beneath his shoes, now mixed with a soft blue tone as though reflecting the sky. The third thing he noticed was black waves lapping over each other, climbing onto the shore and quickly reeling back as though it was breathing with him. How the vast expanse of water seemed to bled into the night sky with nothing but the moon reflecting off of it. Langa stood, memorized by the ocean, allowing the sight to ingrain itself in his memories and the happiness to sink into his bones. A pure smile plastered itself onto his face as he found himself soaking up the scenery around him.

"I know you've only been to the beach once before," Reki cut through Langas thoughts, "but we know how that went." Reki muttered, rubbing his neck and kicking some sand with his shoe. 

"Reki," Langa breathed out, "this is amazing!" Reki lowered his arm, staring at the happiness drawn clearly across Langas face. Maybe, this wasn't such a bad idea after all. Langa seemed to shine just as brightly as each star, maybe even more. In Rekis mind, Langa could already reach the stars. He just hoped that when Langa chose to live up there with them, alongside Miya, Joe and Cherry, that he would be able to come to. With that thought in mind, Reki laced his fingers together with Langas once again, as though trying to connect their thoughts together and send the message to Langa. Don't leave me alone. As though he had a sixth sense, Langa stared at Rekis withdrawn features, eyes examining the sky overhead. He noted the way the other teen seemed to hold tighter onto his hand and how each exhale slowly became shakier and shakier. 

"Reki," Langa said, "you shine as bright as the stars." 

"WHAT?" Reki's eyes blew wide as he shoved Langa onto the sand, "What did I say about giving me a warning first!" Reki whined, collapsing onto the soft sand as well and hiding his face between his arms. Langa finally busted from trying to hold in his laughter, and as a result made Reki start laughing too. The two rolled around in the sand, not caring how it would get in their clothes and hair, because for the meantime, it was no one but them and the sea. 

"OK, OK!" Langa said, drawing himself down from his laughing fit. He sat up and looked towards Reki who also sat up, kind of. The redhead had his legs splayed out in front of him, leaning heavily on his hands to hold up his upper body. No wonder he breaks his wrist so much. Thinking for a moment, Langa pulled off his socks and shoes, sinking his feet into the warm sand. The first time he went to the beach, he had been afraid of putting his bare feet on the sand, thinking that he would somehow dig into a crabs nest and get bit. It had taken Joe literally digging a hole and physically putting Langa in there for him to not be afraid anymore. Oh how Reki had laughed and laughed. Brown eyes shining with a certain glee that only came from true happiness. 

Reki quickly followed suit, pulling his shoes off and staring at the inky black sky. Despite how warm Okinawa typically was, under the judgment of the sky and sea, Reki felt chills to the bone. Subconsciously, he scooted closer to Langa. Despite wearing a hoodie and jeans, Reki couldn't help but slightly shiver. Langa took note of his friends growing proximity and how he seemed to shake with every small gust of wind. Maybe it would be okay. They've been holding hands pretty okay, compliments were still in the works though. This would just be another thing. It's not like Langa hasn't held Reki close before. His mind played a memory that often seemed to pop up whenever he thought of Reki. A memory of the red head clinging to him and Langa holding him as Reki mocked shadow. Rekis bare skin against his felt almost like a blessing and a curse. It would be fine. With little hesitation, Langa reached out and pulled Reki in by the shoulders, offering little warmth. 

Reki peered up at his friend in wonder, and even through the dark of the night, Langa could see the faint red crossing his cheeks. Langa tried his best not to look at the lost puppy expression on Reki's face, scared that if he did, he would never be able to look away. Reki smiled, leaning his head against Langas shoulder. Though it wasn't much warmth, it was enough for the chill in Rekis body to defrost and leave him calmly watching the sky. His heart seemed to have taken a day off from torturing him as the sound of it's thumping was drowned out by the roaring ocean waves. Reki had almost forgotten why he dragged Langa out here until. 

"Reki look!" A single dot of bright white, trekked across the sky. Brighter and bigger than all the other stars, it seemed to disappear. Not long after though, another one followed, and another one, and then ten. Reki watched the cosmic material flying brightly across the sky. He wanted to chase them. He wanted to know where they went when they fell. Reki smiled and hopped up, darting towards the ocean. "Reki wait!" Langa had lifted himself off the ground and followed his friend to the oceans edge. Water softly lapped at their feet, sea foam tickling their toes as it dissipated into the sand or back with the water. 

"Hey Langa," The blue haired teen stared at Reki, watching how the flying stars reflected off the sweet honey colour. Reki was shelter on a bad day. Warmth in a blizzard. Reki was the world. "how far do you think they fly?" Now, Reki was staring back at Langa. Red hair swaying around his face in the ocean breeze. Langa felt trapped; in the best way possible. 

"I don't know." Langa responded. Reki smiled softly before looking to wear the water kissed their feet. 

"Well, then let's find out." Dumbfounded, Langa watched Reki roll up his pants before running deeper into the water. Langa hurriedly rolled up his pants before chasing after the boy once again. The sweet, honey like laughter drifted through Langas ears as he finally caught up with Reki. In response, the red head reached down and scooped up some water before flinging it towards Langa. Not expecting the saltwater assault, Langa stood, like a deer in headlights, watching Reki laugh as a soft rain of meteors fell behind him. Knowing the game Reki was playing, Langa smirked. He didn't know the first time they were at the beach, but this time he did. Langa quickly knelt as close to the water as he could, careful to not get his pants wet and used his strength to gather and splash as much water as he could at Reki.

Once gaining his vision back, a mischievous smile crossed Rekis face as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh, you're on!" 

The two splashed each other back and forth, fake complaining at the other messing up their clothes despite not really caring in the slightest. 

**Day 1 7:20 a.m**

As the sun began to kiss the horizon and wake the world, Reki and Langa had decided to take their leave. Now, standing in the middle of Rekis room in soaking wet clothes with sand in... uncomfortable places, was not Langas ideal way to spend his morning. Though, he wouldn't trade last night for the world. After a heavy debate over who would shower first, Langa had pulled out the fact that it's Rekis house and that Langa still barely knew how to use his shower. So, as a result, Reki was in the shower and now Langa had to stand in the room with wet clothes that were becoming weirdly stiff with the salt water. The fact that the fan was on wasn't really helping much. Though it was really only 20 minutes, it felt like an eternity for Langa as Reki came sauntering back in the room. Damp red hair clung to his face and his headband and was discarded into a pile of laundry along with his clothes. As a result, his bangs hung in front of his face, prompting Reki to blow or push them away every now and then. Finally, Langa had stepped into the small bathroom and after Reki showing him how the shower works, quickly went to town rubbing all the sand off his body. 

Waiting for Langa, Reki sat on his bed, chewing on his hoodie string and phone open to a text from his mom.

**mamacita:** Noticed you two weren't here in the morning. Breakfast is in the fridge and don't forget school! I already dropped the girls off. Have a good day! I love you xox

Shit. He had completely forgotten. Reki sprung up from his bed, banging on the bathroom door. Hearing a faint 'What?' coming from the other side, Reki shouted, "We have school in 40 min!" He could practically sense the panic on Langas face. Leaving his friend to finish showering, Reki ran to his kitchen and quickly heated up the duo's breakfast. Miso soup, grilled fish and rice. 

He had finished heating up the food and putting them on the table in time for Langa to walk out of the bathroom. 

"Quick dude!" Reki hurried the other teen as they both sat down and rushed through thanks before practically inhaling everything in front of them. 

**Day 1, 8:14 a.m**

Reki felt as though he was in the Olympics. At the speed in which they skated to school, they could practically rival Joe! Since 'S' had been shut down, Reki does find himself craving that same kind of competition. He loves skating. He loves the rush and the thrill he gets from pulling off a trick or pushing himself to go faster to avoid the school security. But something about knowing that where he was racing was illegal, added something...more. Reki shook his head and decided to focus on catching his breath instead of thinking about 'S'. It was better that it was shut down. For both his and Langas safety. 

Speaking of Langa, Reki looked over to his blue haired friends who was seemingly perfectly fine already. Of course he was, Langa was practically perfect. He sat straight up, attentive and awaiting their teacher meanwhile Reki was slumped over with his head pressed against the cool desk. He registered a buzzing from his phone and quickly opened it underneath the desk. Their teacher would be here anytime soon. 

**Touma Hoshiko:** Are you okay?

Oh. That was new. Reki looked up and stared across the classroom, catching a familiar head of brown hair and green eyes staring right back at him. Rekis heart began to pound again. But not the nice way that he liked when he was with Langa. It thumped in an uncomfortable way that had the hair on the back of his neck sticking straight up. What was it called? Drawing his gaze back down to his phone, Reki reread the text over and over and over. He thought he had deleted the brunettes number, but apparently the other still had it. With shaking hands, Reki typed back.

**Reki Kyan:** I'm Fine. I was just a little late and had to rush is all. :)

He shoved his phone in his pocket and prayed that Langa didn't see the brief interaction. He already wanted this day to be over and to go to sleep. It wasn't long before the teacher walked in, effectively drawing Rekis thoughts away from the confusing situation at hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! We're finally moving on! I feel like i should clarify that I made up Touma for the sole purpose of this story and he is not an actual character in sk8 !! Hope you enjoy and any feedback is appreciated !!

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahuhushd this is my first fic !! I wanted to explore reki and langas dynamic more and what better way to do that than to create a fake dating au. This is not beta read and any critiques are welcome ! This chapter was more of a basis explaining what the story is and where it's going. Thank you and have an awesome day !


End file.
